


I found it (all on my own)

by SoccerSarah01



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Family, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, and vivi is a straw hat, anyways I love these dumb pirates, ao3 why must you make me name him that, but just trust that most of them interact with each other by the end of this, how do I always forget actual tags, i love them, not tagging relationships bc there's....a lot of them, she's just on leave for a little while, so so much, they're fambly................
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoccerSarah01/pseuds/SoccerSarah01
Summary: Family can be born of blood; this much is true. But it's also in the people you choose: those you decide are yours to keep, yours to protect, yours to trust. Yours to annoy, and mess with, but also yours to fight for.Yours to love.The Straw Hats are family. And these are their stories.(Or: A collection of all the ficlets I've written about these dumb pirates.)
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974703
Comments: 86
Kudos: 203





	1. dumb pirates love their captain very very much

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I've decided to make my account marginally more organized, so I'm reorganizing my ficlets into collections that have content around the same groups of characters, and so the first few ficlets are ones you've seen before if you've read my ficlet collection. Same as the other collections, I'll update this every other day until I run out, and then we'll see what happens😂
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also Vivi is a Straw Hat. You can fight me on this.)

“Heya Zoro! Watcha doing?”

Zoro smiles, halting the motions of his swords as his captain launches himself at Zoro, draping himself over his back. The calmness of the forest was disturbed by Luffy’s shout, birds flying out from inside the trees and dotting the sky as they fly away.

His heart calming down from his workout, Zoro sheathes his swords, hiking his hands under Luffy’s legs so he is no longer clinging with just his arms around his neck. “Just practicing, Captain.”

Perking up in interest, Luffy jumps off, wide-eyed as he stares at Zoro. His eyes, still so bright (though not as bright as they used to be), stare at Zoro with an earnestness that Zoro had missed over the two years. His captain has always been carefree; and his eyes always displayed that, wide and bright.

It used to be mind-boggling to Zoro that someone could be as earnest, as carefree as Luffy is, but not anymore. That’s just how Luffy is. It’s reassuring to see he hasn’t lost this during their separation. Zoro shakes his head, ridding himself of the thoughts of the tragedy he went through two years ago _alone_ (the tragedy he didn’t (couldn’t) help his captain through).

Ignorant of his thoughts, Luffy says, “Show me a trick!”

Zoro scoffs a laugh, saying, “I’m training to be the World’s Greatest Swordsman, Luffy, I don’t do tricks.” Even as he says this, he brings out his swords again, crossing them in front of him.

“Shishishishi!” Luffy laughs in victory and scurries away from Zoro, sitting some distance away to watch. Zoro grins around Wado, turning away from his captain and walking away from him. Though he has no doubt Luffy could dodge any slashes that go towards him and Zoro is confident in his control, there’s no reason to risk it.

He yells, “Tatsu Maki!” The trees are cut apart, lumber flying around as Zoro jumps, cutting the lumber down further until they fall into stacks around him. He lands, sheathing his swords and smirking as Luffy erupts into cheers, clapping and smiling.

“Shishishishi! You think Franky can build something with this?” Luffy grabs the wood with ease, turning to head back to the ship. Zoro, behind his captain, smiles softly at the pure joy surrounding his captain.

Falling into step on the right of Luffy, Zoro says, “I’m sure he can figure something out.”

Luffy gasps in glee and starts listing off ideas for what Franky could build. (Zoro stifles a laugh at “A wood-bronze statue!”) Franky loves building stuff, Zoro knows, and he also knows that Franky loves making Luffy happy. All of them do, really, and after what happened during their separation, everyone tries just a little harder to make him happy. Whether it’s Nami sharing one of her tangerines, Sanji sharing food, Chopper and Usopp playing games with him, or Brook playing a song as Robin reads him a story.

They will do anything to keep that smile on their captain’s (friend’s, _brother’s_ ) face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.....love them


	2. dumb pirates are in awe of luffy

It’s a quiet night.

Jinbe sits in the crow’s nest, enjoying the breeze as he continues his vigil, though it doesn’t seem like it will be needed. The sea was calm, no other ships or islands in sight as the Thousand Sunny continues its journey to the top. Jinbe remains vigilant, not willing to leave the safety of his crew (his new home) to chance.

A sound tickles at Jinbe’s senses, and he turns his head slightly, frowning as he tries to place it. Before he can, however, the trap door opens and a head pokes through. Jinbe relaxes back as Nico Robin comes through the door, a smile on her face as she closes the trap door behind her.

Jinbe smiles back at her, shifting over as he says, “What brings you up here?”

“Just keeping our newest member company,” Robin says softly, taking the offered seat. She looks out across the ocean, a melancholy look crossing over her face briefly.

Before Jinbe can attempt to parse out what that look could mean, Robin sighs softly, turning in her seat to face him. Jinbe turns to face her in turn, feeling this conversation will warrant his undivided attention.

“I’ve never thanked you for what you did for our captain at Marineford, have I?” Robin looks down briefly, playing with the hem of her shirt.

Jinbe hums in understanding, looking out over the ocean as flashes from that horrible, horrible day from two years ago cross his mind. The loss of Whitebeard (his savior, his father, his captain (though unofficial, that doesn’t stop it from being true)) had ripped a hole into his heart, and the loss of Ace had only compounded it.

The one silver lining of that day had been meeting Luffy. Jinbe smiles slightly as memories of that insane rubber man’s escapades flash before his eyes. He had gained Jinbe’s respect that day, and Jinbe’s respect for him only grows as time goes on.

_“I am your captain now!”_

It feels so _nice_ to finally have a captain again. The weight on his shoulders, the weight of responsibility and worry over his crew was finally gone, and there is no one Jinbe would be more proud to call ‘captain’. Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the memories, he turns back to Robin, and the look of pure gratitude on her face makes him smile.

“He earned my respect that day,” Jinbe says, remembering how his captain had attracted all to his side, making friends and enemies alike join his flow. “I was proud to be able to help him.”

Jinbe doubts Luffy knows this, (he doubts he remembers much of anything from that horrible stretch of time, the loss of his brother eclipsing anything else), but Luffy had helped Jinbe find his way that day. The loss of his ( ~~unofficial~~ ) captain, his father, had crushed Jinbe, just as the loss of Ace had crushed Luffy. Jinbe was on the precipice that day, even his crew and responsibility to his island unable to bring him out of the slump that Ace’s death had caused. The sense of utter _failure_ was weighing down on him, and he could barely make himself move out from under the utter _shame_ that was pushing him down.

Yet, seeing Luffy there, on the ground, cationic and unaware of anything, a sense of purpose Jinbe hadn’t felt in years ( ~~hadn’t felt since his days with Fisher Tiger~~ ) filled him. He fought, and fought, and fought, even as his father died, even as the entire might of the Marines came after them, even as he got speared with lava, just to protect the one who had returned this sense of duty, of purpose, (a _tomorrow_ to fight for) to him.

He was proud to serve Luffy that day, and that was when Luffy gained his loyalty, even if he hadn’t been a part of the crew yet. Robin seems to read his thoughts on his face, a soft smile appearing on her face as she looks at him. They sit in comfortable silence for a little while, Jinbe enjoying the simple companionship that Robin offers him. No judgement, just understanding as they sit there, under the stars.

“He saved me.” The whisper breaks the silence, and Jinbe glances at Robin. A soft smile, full of love and wonder, is on her face as she stares at the stars. _Ah,_ Jinbe thinks, remembering the newspaper he read so long ago. The news of the Straw Hat pirates attacking Enies Lobby for Nico Robin had been on the front page for days, and Jinbe remembers laughing, marveling at the craziness of the younger generation.

Jinbe hums, a soft smile on his face as he looks up at the stars as well. “He has a tendency of doing that.”

Robin huffs out a laugh, before continuing, “I had given up, back then.” Jinbe sobers up, turning his full attention to the young lady next to him.

“I had forgotten what it was like to not just survive, but live. He helped me rediscover it again.”

The expression of wonder on Robin’s face both warms Jinbe’s heart and hurts him, remembering those who have that look typically haven’t had reason to believe someone would love them that dearly beforehand. Twenty years being hunted solely for existing will do that to someone, and Jinbe feels a rush of sympathy for her, his own memories of discrimination, cruel and unwarranted, making their way back to the forefront.

“He helped you find tomorrow.”

Robin looks at him, and Jinbe sees the same contentment and joy that he feels reflected on her face. She nods, smiling as she glances down towards where they both know their captain is sleeping, unaware of just the effect he has on them.

She responds, an understanding look on her face, “You too, huh?” Jinbe nods, and they both turn back to the ocean, enjoying the breeze and the freedom it represents. A sense of understanding sits between them, and contentment fills the air, no more words needing to be spoken between them.

On this ship, yesterday is gone. Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, is only concerned with tomorrow.

And he will not rest until his crew is ready to find it along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen. jinbe and robin are a blessed pair and they deserve to interact more. thank you for coming to my ted talk


	3. dumb pirates have feelings

Chopper sighs, moving to the bow of Sunny. He struggles for a bit, trying to climb up onto the railing in his brain point before soft hands gently grab him and place him on the railing. The suited arms that settle next to him reveal who it is, and Chopper looks up to see Sanji leaning against the railing, looking out into the sunset with a soft look on his face.

The sunset is gorgeous, illuminating the sea with its vivid colors. Chopper can’t find it in himself to appreciate it, though, memories from the other day still haunting him. The traces of bandages peaking out from under Sanji’s suit cause Chopper’s guilt to intensify, and he looks at his hooves, the beginnings of tears poking at the backs of his eyes.

Zoro is still recovering from Thriller Bark, and Chopper doesn’t know what to _do_. He had treated Zoro as well as he could, but some of the injuries just didn’t seem to fit, and Chopper didn’t know how to fix it. He knows Zoro acts like he is fine if Chopper shows any concern. Zoro hates showing pain, but the way Zoro flinches whenever he moves too suddenly or Luffy latches onto him like he does on a regular basis reveals how much pain he is in. If Chopper was a better doctor, he could have fixed this by now. If he was more capable, Zoro wouldn’t be in pain every time he moved.

(If he was stronger, Zoro wouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place.)

He sniffles, and before he knows it, he is lifted off of the railing into Sanji’s arms. He stiffens as Sanji, cradling him gently, carries him over to one of the seats near the figurehead. He settles down, and settles Chopper in his lap. The warmth of his embrace causes Chopper to finally break down, and he buries his face into Sanji’s chest, sobs shaking his small body.

The nonjudgmental way Sanji holds him is reassuring and warm and Chopper just lets go. He wails about all of his worries and how he _failed_ and how he needs to be stronger so he doesn’t lose anyone. He cries, and cries, and cries, and still Sanji holds him. He murmurs reassurances into Chopper’s ear, but he can’t hear any of them. The sentiment makes it through though, and Chopper understands that no one blames him. He isn’t hated by the crew. They know he did the best he could.

Chopper’s sobbing continues on for a few minutes before he calms down slightly, sniffling as he finally gets his emotions out of control. He chances a glance at Sanji’s face to see a kind, warm expression looking down at him and that just makes him want to cry all over again.

Sanji pulls Chopper close again, saying, “Zoro will be fine, Chopper.” Chopper sniffles again, but the pure faith in Sanji’s face causes him to look up into his eyes, seeing nothing but trust in them. “You did the best you could, and those injuries are healing as well as they can be. You did nothing wrong.”

Pulling Chopper away from him slightly, Sanji looks down at him, and Chopper nods slightly in understanding. Sanji smirks, saying, “Plus, nothing will keep that Moss Head down for too long. Before you know it, you’re going to have to stop him from training again.” Chopper groans before he realizes what he’s doing, and realizes that his mood is much better than it had been. He wipes his eyes with his hooves before giving Sanji a watery smile. Sanji gives him a soft smile back (a smile Chopper is the only one privy to most of the time), and carries him back to the railing. Chopper balances on the railing and Sanji settles next to him again, and they watch the sunset together.

The sunset (and its vivid, warm colors, matching the warmth Chopper feels) really is gorgeous today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very soft for Sanji with bbs if you couldn't tell


	4. dumb pirates tell stories to comfort another

Usopp loves stories.

At first, it was a love for hearing stories. His mother would regale him with tales about a brave warrior of the sea, fighting demons and defeating giants with ease (later, he realizes she was recreating his father. She probably missed him more than he will ever know). She was bright and full with joy whenever she spoke of them, her hands waving and smile bright as she regaled Usopp. He loved those stories.

(And then she died, and Usopp didn’t have anyone to tell him stories anymore.)

After that, it was a reminder. He told stories of a brave warrior of a sea, fighting back tears as he remembered the mother he lost. He kept her memory alive, though, the stories keeping her with him as he grew.

Eventually, his storytelling attracted three children, bright-eyed with no hints of loss, and a sad, lonely girl who knew only loss. His storytelling brightened their days, and seeing their eyes brighten as he spoke, his storytelling found a purpose larger than his mother, and he found himself finding more and more joy in those stories.

Sitting in front of his crew, yet another story on his lips, he thinks he’s found another purpose as he sees Brook’s face, the joy obvious even without skin to show it.

(Usopp had been afraid of Brook at first (and really, can you blame him? He’s a _skeleton_ for god’s sake!) but seeing his reactions to everything – his pure emotion at being accepted onto the crew and knowing Laboon was okay – made Usopp realize he belongs with them. He needs them.)

“What happens next, Usopp-san?” Brook leans forward eagerly, excitement overwhelming the ever-present sorrow on his face.

(Usopp knows what it’s like to hide emotions, to not want to show weakness or doubt in front of his friends. He recognizes that in Brook, his laughs and skull jokes a front for the loneliness and sorrow he feels.

(50 years. Brook spent 50 years in that fog, alone. He shudders internally, thinking, _no wonder he’s so down all the time._ )

Brook tries to hide his sorrow, but the joy Usopp sees on his friend’s face as he tells his stories is real.)

A wide smile spreading on his face, Usopp says, “Well, next, the big bad wolf challenged the mighty Usopp-sama, and…” He continues his story and watches as the sorrow disappears into the background, Brook rocking on his seat with an excited smile.

In that moment, seeing that smile on Brook’s face, Usopp vows to always have a story ready for his new crewmate.

After all, Usopp would tell his stories all day, every day, if they could get Brook to smile like that all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them.....so much


	5. dumb pirates kick some confidence into another

“What’re you doing over here?”

Usopp looks up, spying their newest member and nodding shortly in greeting before looking back down at his hands. Officially, he is fishing for Sanji, them not having gotten much fish from Water 7 and Luffy’s gluttony cleaning them out of what they _did_ have. Unofficially, well…

He had left them. He had abandoned them, and for what? A ship that was doomed from the start? Pride that had no place on his captain’s ship?

(Deep inside, he knows why. He had been afraid, so afraid that he would be next. He’s not strong, he knows that. He knows that he’s practically useless in comparison to Luffy, or Zoro, or Sanji, or even Chopper and Nami, who, even being in the “Weakling Trio” have purposes so much larger than themselves. Him? He has nothing, no purpose. He’s just tagging along for the ride, barely being able to do anything to help.

(What good is he if he can’t even protect some measly money? What place does he have on the ship of the future king if he can’t even protect his captain and his dream?)

 _Worthless,_ the voice inside him whispers. _You’re worthless, is what you are._

He believes it.)

He had had no idea what had happened to Robin, and if he hadn’t been with Franky, he wouldn’t have known about it until it was all over. He doesn’t know what he would have done if he hadn’t been captured and taken as well; if he couldn’t have helped.

Yet, Luffy had taken him back. Luffy, who is sunshine and joy and strength and chaos and love wrapped all into one. Luffy, who deserves only the best and chose _him_ , and he can’t understand _why._

A clunk next to him brings him out of his thoughts, and he jerks his head to see Franky sitting next to him on the railing (the _new_ railing –everything was so new. (He _misses_ Merry. He wishes he could go back to the way things were.)) Franky gazes out into the horizon, sighing before starting to talk.

“You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a weakling, someone who didn’t have a place on a crew like the Straw Hats.” Usopp flinches, an awful, full body thing that nearly jerks him off of the railing. He knows all that, he knows he doesn’t belong, but it _hurts._

He jerks his head away from Franky, choking out, “I _know,_ alright? I kn-”

“I was wrong,” Franky interrupts, and Usopp twists towards him so fast he almost falls off the railing. Franky continues, “Seeing you in my workshop that day, I didn’t pay enough attention to you to fully realize how brave you are. Even when we were together just before CP9 came, I was so caught up in your denial that I totally ignored anything but that. But,”

And here, Franky turns to Usopp, a piercing look in his eyes, that makes Usopp remember, _oh, yeah, Franky stood up to CP9 without batting an eye._ He’s just as strong as the rest of them, just as brave, as fierce.

_And then there’s me._

“But,” Franky continues incessantly, “I was wrong. The moment I saw you on that pedestal, shooting at the World Government flag, I knew I had underestimated you.” Usopp leans back, mouth gaping as he processes what Franky just said.

“No cowardly person stares the government in the face like that and says, ‘Fuck you.’ No weakling risks their life standing at the top of the Tower of Justice and shooting down across hundreds of yards just to save a friend. No person who isn’t strong will stand, battles surrounding him, and yell down to a captain they had rejected just to see them stand again. Yet, you did that.”

Usopp is speechless, staring at Franky with a gaping mouth. What…what was that? He…he can’t be the person Franky just described. Yet…

He had done those things. He did shoot down the World Government flag, he did protect Robin, he did call out to Luffy to help him up. But that wasn’t bravery, was it? That was just being a good crewmate (he couldn’t even call himself that anymore back then). That was just doing what he could.

Franky shakes his head. “Don’t you see it? You left your crew, you had no obligation to risk your life like this. I can’t even imagine doing that.” Usopp moves to interject. Of _course,_ he had to! Robin is his friend, he couldn’t have just left her to die, and Luffy is so necessary, he can’t imagine living without him. Franky continues before Usopp can put together his thoughts into words, “Yet you did. And that’s probably the bravest thing I’ve seen in my life. You saved this crew back then, Usopp.”

Looking out onto the horizon, Franky says, “Without you, the crew would have died that day. There’s a reason you’re here, Usopp. There’s a reason the whole crew was so happy to see you come back. Don’t go discounting that. Forget what happened last week, it happened, you learned from it, it’s over. Instead, think of this of a…new beginning of sorts.”

With that, Franky pats Usopp on the back and hops off the railing, walking back towards where the rest of the crew is. Usopp watches him go, dumbfounded.

A new beginning. Thinking of what happened, of what he did to his friends, he shudders. But, he thinks, looking at the crew who had saved him (who _he_ had saved), he remembers Luffy’s philosophy. Yesterday’s gone. The only thing that matters is today.

He learned. It’s over. _Maybe, a new beginning is possible_ , he thinks as he hears the laughter and cheers from his friends (his _family_.)

Usopp smiles, a shaky thing, and looks down at the fishing rod he’s still holding despite everything. He turns back to the ocean, a new strength in his shoulders.

Maybe…maybe he isn’t so worthless after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shakes usopp*
> 
> get some more self esteem dammit


	6. dumb pirates break physics for each other

Nami yawns, closing the logbook and standing from the desk she had been sitting at for the past four hours. She stretches, rolling her shoulders and stretching her back as she makes her way out of the room. Closing the door behind her, she walks out to the bow of the ship, looking out onto the horizon she has adored since she was a little girl (the horizon she had not been able to see these past two years).

She had missed this – the simplicity of logging the escapades for the day (and with a crew like hers, there were many). Those two years without her crew, she had been surprised by how much she missed the little, everyday things she did. Wrangling the dumbasses on the crew, keeping track of their course, predicting and protecting them from the weather – all simple things she never thought she’d be without.

(Until she was.)

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she looks out over the waters. Unfortunately, the horizon was not all that visible right now. Frowning, she considers the fog surrounding them. Thankfully, it doesn’t seem like it would turn into something else (though, in the New World, anything is possible). Content to leave the fog be, she turns to head into her room for the night.

She walks in and is about to close the door when she hears a faint tune echoing from the crow’s nest. Turning slightly towards the music, she smiles softly as she recognizes the tune of Binks’ Brew. That song has always been a favorite of the crew’s, and the addition of Brook had only made it more prevalent, to Luffy’s (and everyone else’s) joy.

However, she frowns as she listens more intently, there is a much more melancholy sound to it than there normally is. She debates with herself for a bit before sighing, closing the door to her room behind her and walking to join her crewmate in the crow’s nest. She can’t leave her crewmate feeling possibly sad, after all. It is her duty to support them whenever they need it.

(After reading that newspaper two years ago, unable to support her captain through the worst day of his life, she never wants to feel that powerless again. She _refuses_ to feel that powerless again.)

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she climbs the ladder up to the crow’s nest. Worry fills her as the song seems to get sadder and sadder as she gets further up. Brook always uses music to cheer people up, whether it’s himself or others. For him to not even be trying means he has to be devastated.

She finally crests the top, poking her head through the opening and pulling herself up. Brook looks up from his playing, quickly halting the song and saying, “Hello, Nami-san! I didn’t expect to see you up here!”

He laughs his signature laugh, but Nami zeros in on the sadness that he didn’t manage to hide before she saw it. She narrows her eyes, and Brook lets his laugh die off, evidently noticing that she wasn’t falling for his act.

“Brook, are you okay?” She asks softly, and Brook meets her eyes before sighing, letting his happy mask fall off and looking out into the sea (the sea that is barely visible at this time).

Nami tentatively takes a seat next to him as he says softly, “Nights like these remind me of my crew.”

_Oh._

Nami remembers Brook’s story; remembers the whispers of arrows, of poison eating its way through them as they sung their last breaths. She remembers learning of his fifty years alone, drifting aimlessly through the fog. She inhales sharply, jerking her head up, comparing the fog they’re surrounded in now to the fog that had swallowed them up two years ago.

…She is a complete _dumbass._

She stands up abruptly, startling Brook out of the brooding he had fallen into again. He stares up at her, wide-eyed as she starts sending weather egg after weather egg into the sky, spinning her Clima-Tact almost violently (she is _so_ glad she brought it up with her). Brook gives her a bewildered look, standing up and looking to the sky in confusion.

She smiles, looking to Brook as she works. “I’m not the best at comforting words,” she admits, “but I can at least make your memories a little more bearable for you.”

With that, she flourishes her Clima-Tact, and the weather eggs combine and expel a wind more violent than she’s caused in a long time. Sunny rocks violently, but it’s nothing Sunny can’t handle. The wind whistles around them, and she can hear the crew panicking down below. She lets out a loud laugh, bright and joyful, and feels her crew calm down around her at that sound. She never laughs unless they’re safe, after all, so the crew settles, simply clinging onto the railings and watching the wind swirl around them.

Soon enough, the wind dies down, and Brook gasps as he looks to the sky. There is no fog in sight, the stars blinking brightly above them. There are cheers down below, Luffy loudest of them, but Nami pays them no mind, smiling softly as Brook sits down heavily, legs suddenly weak.

He looks up at her, and there are tears glistening in his eyes (she _still_ doesn’t know how that works) as he tries to find the words to say. She sits down next to him, and even though she is much shorter than him, she tugs his head down to her shoulder, ignoring the boniness as he rests heavily against her.

She hears a faint, “Thank you,” in her ear, and smiles softly, humming in reply and looking up at the beautiful night sky. She ignores the faint sounds of crying and the wet spot on her shoulder, and closes her eyes, her smile still on her face.

She may not be able to make his memories better, but she can still make it so that he doesn’t have more reasons to remember them than absolutely necessary.

She couldn’t support her captain through his pain two years ago. But, if she could support her friends through their pain now, that would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it unlikely that this is actually possible in the one piece world? yes. do I care? not really😂


	7. dumb pirates are more comforting than they look

The first thing Zoro notices when he wakes up is the calm ocean breeze, brushing past his face and welcoming him back to wakefulness.

The second thing Zoro notices is the bright colors that fill the sky, a beautiful sunset that reaches the horizon and reflects off the waves.

The _third_ thing Zoro notices is Vivi standing on her own, leaning against the railing as she stares into the distance.

He frowns, contemplating the princess’s stance as she looks out over the waters. At first glance, she looks as if she is simply enjoying the view. But, as Zoro looks more intently at her, he notices the tight clench of her hands on the railing, her tense shoulders as she stands, straight up without a relaxed muscle in sight. Something is bothering her.

Zoro contemplates whether he should check on her, knowing that he is not the best at words (or, really good at all with them, he admits). However, Vivi is his friend. The thought of leaving one of his friends possibly sad or anxious leaves a sour feeling in his mouth, so he rises, grunting as his muscles protest the sudden movement after hours of stillness.

He comes to stand next to her, and she startles as he leans against the railing, looking out to the horizon. It really is a beautiful sunset, but he feels he won’t be appreciating it for long as he glances at Vivi’s face, noting the lines of stress lining her face.

She smiles, a fake thing that instantly causes Zoro’s wariness to increase. “Oh, Mr. Bushido! I didn’t notice you waking up!” Zoro grunts in response and levels a look at her, eyes darting across her face to try to figure out what she’s so upset about. He then looks down at her hands, and notices the newspaper that he hadn’t been able to see through her body as he came over.

A glance tells him all he needs to know, the article familiar to him. It is the one that Nami had tried to use to force them to go to Alabasta instead of finding a doctor for her. (Zoro was so glad Luffy and Vivi did the right thing – there is no way they would have made it to Alabasta without her guidance. Zoro is glad he didn’t chose to follow the wrong person (people, in this case.))

“You stressing over the article again?” Zoro knows he has no subtlety, so doesn’t even try, cutting right to the heart of the matter. Vivi tenses up, telling Zoro he was right on the mark. She turns away from him, smile falling off of her face as she looks out over the waters.

She breathes in a shaky breath before saying, “…what if I fail?” Zoro hums lightly, encouraging Vivi to continue. She turns towards him slightly and says, “I’m – _we’re_ my country’s last hope. What if we don’t succeed – what if I make the wrong decision and it costs us everything?”

(Zoro is not good with words, but he’s good with reading people, understanding what they’re trying to say. Vivi is afraid, that much is obvious, but more than that, she doesn’t believe she’s a leader that others can believe in, which is frankly ridiculous to Zoro.

Vivi is strong in so many ways. She’s fierce, in the way that she stands up for what she believes in and doesn’t back down. She’s reliable, in the way that she scolded Luffy at Drum, sharing her own leadership skills with him (and them all). She’s strong, in the way she never gives up and always follows through.

She’s a good person, and an even better leader.)

Vivi’s looking at him with an almost heartbroken look, and he realizes that he has been quiet for far too long. Her insecurities are written all over her face – her fear of failure, of losing everything.

He says, softer than he has been in a long time, “You need to have more faith in yourself.” A furrow forms in her brow, and he continues before she can interrupt, “There’s a reason why we decided to help you. It’s not because you asked us, and we never help out of pity.”

Zoro looks her in the eyes, and she stares back, wide-eyed as Zoro continues, “You’re strong, Vivi. We wouldn’t help anyone that isn’t strong in their own right.” He remembers Usopp, and how even though he was scared out of his mind, he still stood tall, ready to die to defend his village. He remembers Nami, fighting until she had nothing left to save her village on her own.

(He remembers Kuina, and how she taught him what strength was from the very beginning.)

He says firmly, “So don’t doubt yourself, Vivi. We already know you can do this, now you need to believe in yourself.” Vivi stares at him, still wide-eyed. Zoro looks away as she turns abruptly and wipes at her eyes. Zoro watches the waves on the sea, waiting for her to compose herself.

He feels her return to his side, brushing softly against him as she says, “Thank you, Mr. Bushido.” There’s still a thickness in her voice, but he ignores it as he nods back at her, not looking away from the ocean. There’s not really even a need for thanks, anyway. He just said what is true.

Looking out over the horizon, Zoro is confident, assured in their strength as he stands next to one of the strongest people he knows. With Vivi’s strength leading them forward, Zoro is sure they will be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somft Zoro is the best,,,,,


	8. dumb pirates are very thankful that the other kept their dumb captain alive

It’s a calm night.

Zoro is just settling down for a long, boring night in the crow’s next for keeping watch when a presence pings on the edge of his senses. He cracks open his eye to see their newest member climbing up the ladder, grunting as he pulls himself into the crow’s nest.

He watches as Jinbe takes a seat next to him, staring out over the calm waters. Zoro watches him for a moment before internally shrugging and closing his eye again. If Jinbe wants to spend his time up here, that’s none of Zoro’s business.

They sit in peace for a while, Zoro keeping his eyes closed but his senses alert (it’s his job to protect the crew – no one will get the jump on them ever again while he’s on guard). Jinbe still sits next to him, and Zoro waits as Jinbe seems to be gathering himself to ask something.

“You were the first crew member, right?” Jinbe asks, still looking out over the water and playing with the sash around his waist. Zoro cracks his eye open, and nods shortly at him before closing it again. His bluntness doesn’t seem to faze Jinbe, who nods as if expecting that answer. “How did you end up joining?”

Zoro opens his eye fully, turning slightly so as to give Jinbe his full attention. He considers the question, and can’t hold in a snort as he remembers that day, tied up and half dead. Jinbe gives him a questioning look, and Zoro simply replies, “He blackmailed me.”

Jinbe’s eyes widen slightly in shock, and Zoro laughs when he says, “ _Luffy-_ kun blackmailed you?!”

“Seems sort of out of character for him, huh? Yeah, he used my swords against me because I was tied up and about to be executed.” Zoro says, tilting his head back and grinning as the memory of that day flashes through his mind. He wouldn’t have thought Luffy has a sneaky side either, if he was Jinbe. It’s not like Luffy shows it very often, and Jinbe hadn’t spent much time with him outside of a warzone.

(Zoro refuses to think about how he _wasn’t there_ when Luffy went through the worst day of his life – when he almost died. Jinbe was there – he was able to protect Luffy for Zoro, and he will never be able to repay Jinbe enough for that.)

Jinbe, unaware of his thoughts, chuckles and shakes his head. “That’s not exactly what I expected, but, you know, I can almost see it. He has a knack for knowing what is most important to a person.” _Yeah, he does,_ Zoro agrees internally. Jinbe continues, “Thank you for keeping him alive through his recklessness so I could join.”

“Thank you, too,” Zoro interrupts before he can help himself. Jinbe looks at him in surprise, and Zoro feels a slight sense of awkwardness fill him. He’s not one for words, but this needs to be said. “I- we- none of us were there, that day.” Zoro closes his eye, remembering the shock and horror that had filled at the sight of Ace, dead in the newspaper. Luffy was in pain somewhere – the worst pain of his life – and Zoro couldn’t do _anything._

He continues, opening his eye looking Jinbe in the eyes, “You saved our captain, and allowed him to return to us. None of us will ever be able to repay you for that.” Jinbe smiles softly, understanding gleaming in his eyes. He nods, accepting the thanks, and Zoro closes his eye, leaning back again.

Zoro feels content, knowing his crew and his captain are safe and that he’s expressed what he needed to. He relaxes fully, Jinbe beside him, and watches the beginnings of dawn break over the calm, cool waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if oda won't give me more zoro and jinbe interaction then i will do it myself


	9. dumb pirates love luffy very very much part 1/infinity

“Yohohohoho! Good morning, everyone!”

Franky groans, blinking his eyes open at the sound of his crewmate waking them all up. He sits up, rubbing his head. _It is way too early for this shit,_ Franky grumbles internally, and it seems the rest of his crewmates (except Sanji, who gets up earlier than anyone else to make sure breakfast is ready for them) are in agreement.

Usopp throws a shoe with a shout of “Screw you, Brook!”, which draws a snicker from Franky even as Brook gasps in mock-outrage.

“How rude, Usopp-san!” Franky outright laughs at the affronted expression on Brook’s face, and rises from his bed, groaning as his joints complain. The rest of the male part of the crew follows, and Franky makes his way out onto the deck, squinting as the morning sun blinds him.

Luffy bursts out of the galley, having already eaten his breakfast (in less than a minute? Franky really shouldn’t be surprised, but somehow, he is (though the two years separated might have something to do with it.)) Luffy makes a b-line for the figurehead, and Franky smiles as Luffy joyfully launches himself onto Sunny’s figurehead, sitting on it and swaying from side to side, seemingly humming a song to himself.

The early-morning sunshine illuminates him and the rest of Sunny, and Franky smiles nostalgically at the memories of Luffy doing exactly this before they got separated, every single morning. Franky liked joining him; sitting with his captain on the home he created with the person who _makes_ it a home.

(God, he had missed this. The two years were necessary, he knows that, but he had missed the little moments like this, sitting with Luffy and chatting or just looking out over the horizon, sunshine illuminating them and keeping them warm.)

Luffy turns as he approaches, grinning wide and calling out, “Franky!”

“Yo, Luffy,” Franky responds, hopping up onto the railing and climbing to sit next to Luffy. It was made a little bit awkward with Franky’s new ( _super!_ ) body, but he makes do, settling next to Luffy soon enough.

Luffy simply lays his head on Franky’s shoulder, seemingly soaking in the companionship like Franky is, and Franky smiles, leaning back on his hands and watching the horizon.

Franky’s with his family again, and he feels at peace at last. The warmth of the sunlight comforts him, not unlike what Luffy does to the people around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them. so much


	10. dumb pirates marvel at how other dumb pirates survived this long (spoiler alert: they have no idea how. it’s a mystery.)

“How the hell did you two survive without me?”

Nami looks at Zoro and Luffy exasperatedly as they pause their game of rock-paper-scissors and look at her confusedly. Zoro’s hand is still curved in a rock shape (which he had used _every single game_ – _and he wonders why he loses every round_ ) as he looks at her, and Nami sighs in frustration at the bafflement on his face.

Luffy isn’t any better, tilting his head questionably at her (and she can almost _see_ the question mark hanging over his head). “What do you mean?” he asks, and the honest confusion on his face makes her even more sure of her conclusion about her two temporary crewmates:

They are complete _idiots._

“I _mean_ -” Nami says, gesturing wildly around her – at the empty food crates and lack of water on _both_ their ships – “-that you two have a complete and utter _lack_ of common sense.”

Zoro grunts, finally lowering his hand, “I’ve been fine on my own without common sense.” Nami throws her hands up in frustration.

“And I have no idea _how!_ You two are supposed to be pirates, yet you have absolutely _no_ sense of self-preservation! We’re adrift in the middle of the ocean, without any food and water, and you have the nerve to _brush me off?!_ ”

Luffy perks up, staring at her with those wide eyes and a bright grin. “We have you, so it doesn’t matter!”

Nami stops short, mind resetting as she processes that. Because, _what?_ “Uh, what?”

Luffy continues as if it is the most obvious thing, “Well, you’re my navigator-” Nami is about to interrupt – she’s _no one’s_ – when Luffy continues, “-and that means you’re the best! Which means we’ll get to land and be just fine!”

Well, that’s, just-

Nami flushes bright red, covering her face with her hand to hide the embarrassed grin that has forced its way onto her face.

(God, no one’s believed in her that easily – _trusted in her_ – since before Bellemere died.

She hadn’t realized how much she _missed_ it until Luffy said that.)

“Yeah, yeah,” she says, turning away from the two, trying to hide her rising happiness. “Even if I’m good, we still can’t use up all of our resources like that,” she attempts to scold them, but the effect is lost as her tone is much too happy for a scolding.

Luffy laughs and Zoro scoffs, but she can see the fondness that he’s trying (and not succeeding) to hide as he leans back, intent on taking a nap. She sits down on her own ship, using the excuse of sorting through her treasure (yet again) to hide the massive grin she is still sporting.

Maybe she could come to like sailing with these two, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROMANCE DAWN TRIO SUPREMACY


	11. dumb pirates are dumb and don’t have faith in their crew (but still love them)

The sky is clear, the sea is calm, and Robin’s hands are ice cold.

It’s not a super cold night, not really, but Robin still hasn’t fully recovered from Aokiji freezing her. Shivers keep wracking her body, and warmth just doesn’t seem to remain, no matter what she does.

(The lack of recovery isn’t just physical.)

She still can’t believe it – her crew, once faced with Aokiji, with undeniable strength, with absolutely _no_ hope of winning, still stayed. They struggled, and fought, and Luff- _Captain_ even agreed to fight him one-on-one just so she could be saved.

They didn’t betray her.

_Why?_

Why would they protect her – dangerous, worthless, _betrayer_? Why would they throw away everything they know; give up their _lives_ just for her?

Why would they want her to stay instead of leave?

She can’t figure it out, and it’s killing her.

Robin tilts her head up to the sky, sighing, and lets her pointless worries go for the moment as she takes in the beautiful, beautiful stars, glittering like diamonds across the darkness. She maps out the constellations (that one’s Aquarius, and there’s Orion, and here’s Pisces, right overhead, and-)

She’s ripped out of her musings as a shooting star, bright and bold, shoots across the sky. More follow, and Robin smiles.

Her crew will enjoy this sight.

She gently rouses Navigator and dumps the boys off of their hammocks, grumbles and complaints meeting her ears as they all emerge from their rooms.

The complaints abruptly cut off, and the quiet of the night is broken as Captain, Sniper, and Doctor cheer, sprinting to the railings and staring wondrously at the sky, babbling to each other about the lights shooting across the sky. Even Cook and Swordsman smile excitedly, joining the other three at the railings, leaning forward as if that will get them closer to the bright lights shooting through the horizon.

Navigator comes up next to her, and Robin startles slightly as she shoulder-bumps Robin gently, giving her a soft smile as she says, “You know, I was ready to make you pay for waking me up, but this is nice. Thanks.”

Robin gives her a smile in response, cool and composed, and Nam- _Navigator_ frowns slightly before noticing the slight shivers wracking her body. Her eyes shoot to Robin’s hands, which she just now notices are rubbing together in an attempt to find warmth. She jerks her hands towards Robin’s.

Warmth surrounds Robin’s hands, and she relaxes slightly, a relieved sigh escaping her before she can stop it. Navigator gives a small hiss at the cold before smiling slightly, calling out, “Hey, Sanji-kun, could you grab a blanket for Robin? She’s freezing!”

“On it, Nami-san! Robin-chan, wait just a moment!” It takes but a moment for Cook to return with a blanket, thick and warm, and Robin sinks into it with a sigh.

She says, “Thank you, Cook-san.” Sanj- _Cook_ reassures her that it was no trouble before giving both her and Navigator a mug of warm hot cocoa. He leaves to give the boys theirs (because he’ll never treat the boys second-best in the ways that matter), and Robin gently drapes the blanket over her friend’s shoulders, receiving a bright grin as thanks.

Robin allows a rare soft smile, thinking of the crew that she can’t stop calling _home_.

She has the best crew.

(Too bad it won’t last.)

(It never does.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favorite ending sequences so you know I had to write a fic about it


	12. dumb pirates are sentimental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO POST YESTERDAY
> 
> Hopefully this soft 1k+ ficlet will redeem me

“What’re those?”

Nami glances up as Luffy drapes himself over her, taking the familiar weight of her captain with ease. His lips are turned down into a confused frown, head tilted curiously as he stares at something on the wall in front of Nami. Nami follows his eyes, and sighs internally as she realizes that does not help with narrowing it down at all.

“Luffy, you have to me more specific than that, there are, like, fifty things on that wall that you probably don’t know anything about.”

The insult flies right over Luffy’s head, and Nami sighs fondly, a small smile tugging at her lips as Luffy glares at the wall, as if it would give him answers if he scared them enough.

Of course, they’re inanimate objects, so there’s no response.

(Though, given what happened at that _godawful_ Whole Cake Island, Nami supposes she should be ready for anything.)

Luffy points at the map she has hung on the wall, saying, “Those square things!”

Nami looks at her map. She then looks at Luffy. Back to the wall. Back to Luffy. “…Do you mean the _sticky notes_?”

Luffy nods enthusiastically, “Yeah, that’s what they’re called! What’re they for?”

“Oh, uh…” Nami stands, Luffy still clinging to her like a monkey, and makes her way over to pluck one off of the map. “I use these, mostly, to mark off what we need to get and do at each place. Of course-” she continues, glaring pointedly over her shoulder at her wide-eyed captain, “-those plans get screwed over 99% of the time, so I’m honestly not sure why I bother.”

Luffy lets out an awed sound of realization, reacting as if what Nami does with _sticky notes_ is the coolest thing ever. “So cool,” Luffy exclaims, stretching his neck over Nami’s shoulder to take a closer look at the notes, and Nami blushes slightly at the easy praise.

Sometimes she forgets how easily Luffy lavishes praise on all of them. It always makes her happy – even almost three years into them knowing each other, it’s still…nice, getting praised so often.

(God knows she went too long without it.)

“Hey, what’s this one say?” Luffy says suddenly, leaping off of Nami, and Nami curses as she overbalances, the sudden lack of weight messing with her. Luffy’s leaning as close as possible to the map, staring at one particular note with an intensity Nami rarely sees off the battlefield before his lips split into a wide grin.

Nami immediately recoils slightly at the sight of that grin. That grin means _nothing_ good, most of the time.

“Hey, Zoro!” Luffy calls behind him, and Nami’s wariness grows as his grin morphs into the more shit-eating variety. Zoro, never too far from his captain, appears at Luffy’s right shoulder. Luffy, silent for once, hands Zoro the sticky note he had plucked from the map, and Nami’s nervousness only grows as Zoro gains a wide grin of his own.

(Zoro _never_ smiles that freely anymore (unfortunately). What could have made him smile like that?)

“‘Orange Town’,” Zoro begins, grinning, reading off of the sticky note Luffy gave to him as Luffy goes about searching the map for _something_. He evidently finds it, and goes about plucking off various sticky notes with a wide grin and skip in his step. “‘These two ‘pirates’ are complete _idiots_ , I wonder why I’m even sailing with them, I’m probably gonna be dead within the week.’ Wow, thanks, Nami.” Zoro says, glancing up at Nami with a smirk.

Nami freezes. _Oh no,_ she realizes with dawning horror. She forgot that she also uses the sticky notes as a makeshift diary.

 _Oh_ no.

“Luffy, give me those notes,” Nami says with forced calm, but Luffy simply laughs, dancing around her and handing half the notes ( _Christ,_ he’s found a lot, god _dammit_ ) in his hands to Zoro.

He reads out in a cheerful voice, “‘Island of Rare Animals! Idiot #1 isn’t as bad as I thought – he was pretty nice to that man. Maybe I could come to like these guys, after all.’ Aww, that’s so sweet!”

“Nope, nope, nope, this is not happening,” Nami chants, launching herself at her _dumbass_ of a best friend. Luffy, in all his infuriating athleticism, dodges her easily, laughing all the way.

Zoro snorts and reads out, “‘Syrup Village.’” Before he can get any further, Nami changes targets and tackles Zoro, forcing a curse from him and grinning in victory as they both fall to the ground. Nami reaches for the notes, but Zoro simply holds them out of reach, trapping her with his legs and keeping one arm extended to keep her away as he continues, grin widening.

“‘Luffy and Zoro saved the town on this islands from pirates, and we met a new kid named Usopp who’s also pretty cool (though his lies need some work – 8000 men, _really_?)’ I’m gonna be sure to let Usopp know what you thought, Nami,” Zoro says with a smirk, and Nami is about ready to strangle him.

Zoro looks back at the note and finishes, “‘…I’m really starting to love these guys.’” Zoro looks up at her, and Nami flushes even more at the uncharacteristic softness in his eyes.

She takes the opportunity to grab the notes from Zoro’s now-slack hand, and stands up, trying desperately to fight the blush off her face.

She fails.

She looks over to where her captain is standing, flipping through the sticky notes, an utterly _fond_ smile replacing his normal bright grin. Luffy looks so, so happy, reading through the notes, and Nami sighs, letting the tension fall out of her shoulders and feeling warmth flood through her.

She really can’t stay upset, seeing a smile like that on Luffy’s face; seeing the pure joy shining in Zoro’s eyes as he rises, scanning the notes over Luffy’s shoulder.

“You’ve been doing this the entire time?” Luffy finally asks, and the look on his face is almost awed – and Luffy’s never been the type to doubt himself; to doubt the love his friends have for him, but still, she’s glad she’s managed to render him speechless, this one time.

Nami nods, giving up on fighting a soft smile as she says simply, “Yeah, I have.”

Luffy stares at her for a moment before laughing joyfully, dropping the notes onto her desk and shooting his arms around her, bringing her into a tight, warm hug.

Nami laughs as she’s pulled in, wrapping her arms around her brother in turn, and looks over his shoulder to see Zoro still looking through the notes, lips turned up into a small, wondrous smile.

An idea pops into Nami’s head, and she grins, turning her head and whispering into Luffy’s ear, “Hey, Zoro’s looking awfully lonely right now.” Luffy gasps in horror, immediately stretching an arm behind him and grabbing Zoro. Nami laughs at Zoro’s startled curse, but you could sooner divert a river than deny Luffy once he’s decided to hug you. Zoro, knowing this better than anyone, sighs and lets it happen.

Nami smiles brightly, wrapping her arms around two of her best friends and letting their warmth and love surround her.

She wouldn’t change this for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are...fambly...I adore them


	13. dumb pirates have bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to keep my posting to the same schedule for reasons, so have another chapter!

“Get your elbow out of my side.”

“Come on, it’s not _that_ bad.”

“Your elbow’s _sharp_ , get it _away_ so I that can _sleep_ -”

Zoro sighs frustratedly but obligingly shifts so that his elbow is no longer stabbing Sanji in the side (though he casually leans his leg up against Sanji’s – an annoying weight that he _knows_ drives the cook mad). Sanji responds with a kick to the ankle, but otherwise leaves it be. Zoro grins.

Victory.

These “cuddle-piles,” as Luffy insists on calling them, have been a traditional part of their nighttime routines ever since Nami, shoulder freshly bandaged and eyes bright, had asked if they could spend the night together. One thing had led to another, and, well-

“Luffy, I swear to god, if you don’t stop drooling on my shoulder, I’m going to _bite you_.”

Luffy, oblivious to his impending doom, continues snoring (and drooling), on Nami’s shoulder. Nami, disappointingly (to Zoro, at least, Luffy probably would appreciate it), does _not_ bite Luffy, instead sighing exasperatedly and shoving him off.

(She lowers him gently to the blanket beside her, though, and lays her head on his chest once he’s settled in Brook’s lap, which really belies the whole annoyance factor.)

Of course, Zoro’s really not any better, but at least he’s not afraid to admit it. Chopper is snoozing against his side, head nestled in the hallow of Zoro’s neck, and Zoro absentmindedly strokes along his back, lulling him to sleep.

(He ignores the subtle weight against his back, the subtle movment of Sanji’s ribs breathing reassuring against Zoro’s spine.)

Brook, of course, plays a lullaby from where he leans against Jinbe’s side, Luffy’s head pillowed in his lap and Nami’s feet tangled with his. The younger members of the crew had been listening intently, bright smiles on their faces, before exhaustion overtook them and they fell asleep, leaning against one crewmate or another.

Zoro quickly scans around, eyes catching on Usopp, Robin, and Franky, right next to him. The younger’s head is pillowed on Franky’s shoulder – one of the only parts of him that is relatively soft. Robin’s by Usopp’s hip, head rested on Usopp’s stomach and hand thrown carelessly over Zoro’s leg.

All in all, they’re a hopeless tangle of limbs and affection, and Zoro wouldn’t have it any other way.

He closes his eyes, Brook’s soothing strumming and Chopper’s soft breathing lulling him to a gentle sleep, surrounded by the love and care of his crewmates.

 _No,_ Zoro corrects with his last moments of consciousness.

His _family_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen the Straw Hats definitely have cuddle piles I don't make the rules


	14. dumb pirates have feelings (hanahaki edition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one isn’t canon - it’s set in [Whirly’s Hanahaki AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242642/chapters/63875740) (which I absolutely adore - go check it out!) - but I love it so I wanted to write for it, so here you go!

Nami stirs slightly, blinking her eyes open and glancing at the time. It reads 2:32 am, and, confused, Nami looks around, trying to find what woke her up.

A knock on the door, quiet and hesitant, sounds through the room.

Nami frowns slightly but rises, switching the lamp on and glancing over quickly to see Robin’s still asleep, padding over to the door. Her crew knows not to bother her when she’s asleep unless there’s a storm – and there isn’t, the air pressure is perfectly fine and there’s no noise coming from outside. Who could be there?

She opens the door, annoyed remark on the tip of her tongue, but immediately softens as she sees her captain, hunched and worn, standing just outside. He seems like he can barely stand, shoulders trembling and legs shaking.

There’s blood and flower petals on his lips; dripping down and pooling on the deck in front of him.

Nami immediately wraps an arm around his shoulders, guiding him inside and closing the door behind her. Robin’s awake at this point, Nami’s sure, but she leaves them be for the time being, and Nami quickly leads Luffy to the bed, where he collapses down. She sits next to him, arm still draped around him, and Luffy immediately leans against her. The relieved sigh he lets out is both reassuring and makes Nami’s heart clench.

“What’s wrong, Luffy?” She asks softly, moving her arm so that she’s rubbing gentle circles into his back. Her captain (sixteen and small, so, so small) shudders, coughing slightly and spilling few more petals onto the ground. A hand sprouts behind him, joining Nami in rubbing his back as Robin comes to sit on Luffy’s other side.

Luffy whispers, “Memories.” Nami hums, waiting for him to continue. There’s not much her captain would react this strongly to, and a sinking suspicion pools in her gut. She shares a loaded look with Robin over Luffy’s still-trembling shoulders, gut clenching at the agreement in Robin’s eyes.

“Ace was there…he was _right there_ …and I still-” Luffy chokes, but it’s not petals, this time, that catch in his throat – it’s emotion, pure and heartbreaking, and Nami feels her chest _ache_ from how much she wants to take this pain from her captain. She draws him closer, feeling tears soak into her shoulders as he shudders against her.

(She’s never hated herself more than this moment for not being there; for not being there on the worst day of her captain’s life; for not being there when he needed her most.

She’s not sure she’ll ever be able to forgive herself.)

Robin comes closer, gently massaging the back of Luffy’s neck as he continues to sob. Nami wishes, so, so badly she could go back and save Ace; that she could make it so that her captain – her precious, precious captain – doesn’t have even more weighing down his shoulders than the love he has for she who will never return it.

But she can’t.

And that _hurts._

All she can do is comfort him, supporting him through his memories; through his pain.

So she sits, holding her captain close, and Luffy _cries_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have feelings about Hanahaki AU okay😭😭😭


	15. dumb pirates are chaotic

Robin smiles softly, giggling as laughs and cheers fill the air. Rain is pouring down all around them, drenching them, but no thunder and lightning roar, and the sea is as calm as it ever is in the New World.

Because of that, instead of retreating inside like normal people would, the Robin and her crewmates are all outside, rain plastering their hair against their skulls and smiles brighter than the sun.

As soon as the rain had hit, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had gasped in joy, running onto the grass and running around, getting soaked instantly and giggling all the way. They had soon decided, since the deck was well and truly soaked at that point, to lay in the grass and make “Rain Angels,” according to her precious captain. Franky had belted out a laugh before joining them.

The splashes he caused with his limbs caused many a giggle from the four currently sprawled over the grass.

Zoro had scoffed but followed them anyway, and had decided to lean against the railing, watching the chaos with a fond smile tugging at his lips. Sanji, not one to let Zoro outdo him, had quickly wrapped up what he was doing and followed the prior five outside, challenging Zoro to a splashing battle that quickly turned into sparring.

Jinbe, sighing fondly but not even attempting to hide his smile, had gone next, sitting next to the mast and letting the rain wash over him. Brook had laughed joyfully and is now laying with the first four on the grass, creating his interpretation of a Rain Angel.

Unfortunately, bones do not make for very good things to corral water with.

The last to go outside, Nami grabbed two umbrellas, handing Robin one and saying, “I’m not looking to get soaked today, thank you very much.” The fond smile on her lips as she said that, though, had betrayed her happiness, and Robin had simply laughed before walking outside to join her family in the rain.

Somehow, in the two seconds that Robin had taken her eyes off them, the eight boys on the deck had arranged a wrestling tournament, made very…interesting by the slick deck.

Luffy and Usopp, of course, go first, and Luffy charges in with a roar, yelling, “I’M GONNA BEAT YOU, USOPP!”

Usopp, smirking, waits till the last possible second before tilting his body to the side slightly, tripping Luffy and plopping down on top of him. “I win,” he says unnecessarily, and Luffy pouts before launching upwards and tackling him.

“You cheater! You didn’t even try to wrestle me!”

“It’s not cheating, it’s being _smart_!”

“What’s the difference?!”

“Just because you didn’t think of it doesn’t mean that it’s cheating, Luffy!”

The squabble continues, Luffy and Usopp eventually abandoning words and rolling all around the deck, tearing and biting at each other.

The wrestling tournament seemingly abandoned without Usopp as their self-appointed advisor, Sanji and Zoro returned to their sparring. Brook pulled out his violin from _somewhere_ and is now playing a jaunty tune, matching his tempo to the beats of Sanji and Zoro’s fight, and Jinbe sits next to him, watching the chaos with a small smile adorning his face.

Chopper pads up to Robin and Nami, snuggling into Robin’s side, sighing at the instant warmth. Robin, ignoring the slightly-uncomfortable wet feeling against her ribs, chuckles and wraps an arm around the baby of the crew. Nami, grinning even as she shakes her head, hands a towel over. “Dry off before you get a cold, Chopper,” She advises, and Chopper nods, wrapping the too-large towel around himself three times.

A yell sounds, and the three look up to see the still-squabbling Luffy and Usopp somehow roll right off the edge of the ship.

“You guys deserved that,” Nami mutters, and Robin simply chuckles, patting Chopper’s head in reassurance as he frets over the two’s safety.

Usopp hauls Luffy back on deck, and two seconds later, they’re back to squabbling.

Robin watches her crew’s chaos, utterly fond.

She loves her family so, _so_ much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much they're so stupid


	16. dumb pirates make fun of each other for their Luffy Origin Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, unfortunately, this is also the last of my prompts for the Straw Hats that I have right now, but I promise that I will be back with more at some point! (I love them too much for that lmao) Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy this last one!

“Zoro!”

Zoro cracks his eyes open, sighting his captain on his special seat, twisting his head around unnaturally far to look at him. Sighing, Zoro forces himself up and walks towards Luffy – he knows when Luffy wants to talk to him.

“What’s up, Luffy?”

Luffy laughs, pointing out at the horizon. “Look! It’s so pretty!” He says, utterly delighted, and Zoro relaxes, the corners of his lips turning up as he turns his eyes towards the horizon.

It’s twilight, and the sky is utterly _filled_ with color, reds and oranges and purples and blues all creating a gorgeous display, reflecting off the waves and dazzling them with their beauty. Zoro’s never really taken the time to appreciate the sunset – training is more important, after all, and after dinner is one of his favorite times to do so (even if he was planning on using that time to nap today), but he’s glad Luffy called his attention to this.

It really is beautiful.

Luffy laughs, turning back to the horizon and leaning forward excitedly, and something in Zoro just _relaxes_ at the bright, happy, _familiar_ laugh.

(He’d been without it for far too long.

It’s nice to hear it again.)

“What’re you guys doing?”

Nami comes up alongside them, but doesn’t await an answer, instead leaning against the railing on the other side of Zoro, small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she watches the sunset.

“You really have to ask?” Zoro snarks anyway, because messing with Nami is fun, and Nami huffs, elbowing him in the side.

Luffy laughs, then, and says, “Come sit with me!”

Zoro begins climbing, unquestioning, while Nami blinks in seeming confusion beside him. She says, “Isn’t that your special seat?”

“Yeah! So come up here!”

Zoro snorts at the rapid flickering of emotions across her face before she settles on resigned acceptance (with a small, pleased smile for good measure) as he finishes climbing, settling on his captain’s right side. Nami sighs, then, climbing up with ease and plopping down on the other side of Luffy.

“Shishishishi!”

Luffy wraps an arm around each of their shoulders, bringing them closer with a laugh. Zoro grins, then, snickering at Nami’s exasperated scolding of Luffy for, “…surprised me! We could’ve fallen off!”

A slight blush and pleased smile have creeped onto her cheeks though, happiness shining through at her captain’s attention.

(It had been a long two years, without Zoro’s family by his side. He’d had a purpose, sure, and knew everyone was (relatively) safe, but it was still lonely.

He’d gone a long time without having his captain at his side.

Never again.)

“Hey, remember when we met?” Luffy asks, completely out of the blue. Zoro snorts.

“You mean when you came up to me when I was locked up, made fun of me, and then blackmailed me to get me to join you?”

Nami turns her head and cocks an eyebrow at them as Luffy bursts out into laughter. “You mean to tell me that Luffy – our dumbass, can’t-lie-to-save-his-life captain – blackmailed _you_?”

“Well, when you say it like that, it sounds a lot worse,” Zoro mutters, looking off to the side. Nami snickers, reaching across Luffy and nudging Zoro in the side teasingly. Zoro then levels a look on Nami, saying flatly, “At least I didn’t decide leaving the crew, ‘to protect us’-” Zoro adds in air-quotes, “-was a good idea.”

“Hey! Wait- That’s-”

Nami cuts herself off and flushes, bowing her head slightly, and Zoro smirks. “It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Nami finally decides on, and Zoro snorts at the utterly unsuccessful attempt at defending herself.

Victory.

Luffy laughs brightly, wrapping an arm around each of them. “I’m glad those things happened, though!” Nami and Zoro both raise their eyebrows at their captain, who continues, beaming, “I like having you in my crew just the way you are!”

Well-

That’s-

Nami _blushes_ , turning her head away from their beaming captain while Zoro sighs fondly, pushing Luffy’s hat down over his eyes and saying, “Aye, Captain.” Luffy laughs as if he didn’t just complement them like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

(Seriously, _why_ does this still surprise him sometimes? Luffy’s always been like this.

Giving praise joyfully; giving love freely; giving hope with ease.

His captain, always happy and joyful, sharing his freedom with those he loves.

How lucky he was, to find this captain of his.)

Luffy’s laughs soften, just a bit, and Zoro side-eyes him, watching his beaming smile soften into something more gentle, more private. He says, quiet, “I’m glad we’re back together again. I missed you guys.”

Nami shakes her head, smiling fondly and leaning her head on Luffy’s shoulder, throwing one of arms around his waist. She says, “We missed you too, captain.”

(There’s no mention of the loss that still swallows their captain whole sometimes, no mention of the scar that paints his chest red and that he grips at any mention of his brother’s killer; no mention of the war that had almost killed him.

Almost _taken_ him from them.

All that’s there is love, and joy, and pure _happiness_ at being together again.)

Zoro, never having been one for words, simply leans just a little bit closer to his captain, nudges an arm against Nami’s, resting near his waist, and they sit, quiet and content.

They stay, simply happy sitting next to each other and watching the sunset again together ( _being_ together) for the first time in two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen crewmates finding out about zoro's Luffy Origin Story is the funniest fucking thing


	17. dumb pirates scare the shit out of their crewmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this for a friend's bday so have this while I panic over my fic that's gotten way too out of control

“Usopp!”

Luffy crashes into Usopp’s back with no more warning than that, throwing both of them through the no-longer-table Usopp was just working at.

It hurts, shockingly enough.

“Luffy, you’re an ass,” Usopp groans from beneath his captain and a shit-ton of wood, and all Luffy does is laugh. He thankfully jumps off of Usopp (pushing himself off of Usopp, actually, which _hurts_ , so he doesn’t know how thankful he actually is), beaming down at him as Usopp pushes himself up.

“Whatcha making?” Luffy asks, completely tone-deaf to the fact that he just smashed Usopp into the very thing he was making. Usopp rubs the bridge of his nose.

(He really does not get paid enough for this.)

(Yes, he’s aware that he’s not paid at all; in fact, he signed up for this, shut up.)

“I _was_ making a smoke machine.”

Luffy gasps in excitement. “A _smoke_ machine?!” He exclaims, and Usopp grins, annoyance fading away at the pure excitement of his best friend.

“Yeah!”

“What for?” Luffy asks eagerly.

Usopp glances around, then stands, throwing an arm around Luffy and pitching his voice low. “You know how we do those storytelling nights? I wanted to make this so that I can scare the _shit_ out of everyone with one of my ghost stories.”

Luffy grins mischievously, and asks, “Can I help?” Usopp considers it for a moment before shrugging.

“Sure, why not.”

“Where’s the smoke thing?”

Usopp looks pointedly at the former-and-now-smashed table beside them before giving Luffy a deadpan look. “I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Luffy laughs, more amused than sheepish, and Usopp sighs, kneeling down and moving wood around. “Where are you, where are you,” Usopp mutters, before his eyes catch on- “Aha!”

He lifts the machine – which has somehow stayed intact – out and looks at it critically. It looks fine, though some parts have been shifted. Luffy leans forward, asking curiously, “How’s it work?”

“So, it’s supposed to generate smoke using a dial I found buried somewhere and some other stuff,” Usopp starts. He gestures towards the side of the machine, saying, “It’s _supposed_ to start smoking when you flip this switch, but it hasn’t worked-” Luffy promptly ignores him and flips the switch. Usopp sighs, not expecting anything.

But then, the device starts expelling smoke, slowly billowing out and up to the ceiling. Luffy gasps in awe, eyes widening and hands clapping together like he’s five again.

Usopp stares at the machine in shock.

“Usopp, you did it!” Luffy says excitedly. “Now we can scare everyone!”

“Shh!” Usopp shushes Luffy, glancing pointedly around them, and Luffy thankfully gets the hint, quieting down. Usopp returns his attention to the machine, frowning slightly. He still has no idea how the machine started working, it hadn’t worked at all before Luffy knocked them into it-

Ah.

Luffy must have caused something to be knocked loose or into place. Which doesn’t make much sense, but whatever, it’s not like anything around Luffy ever makes sense anyway.

Usopp shrugs, putting that matter aside, and grins. “We can! Let me just…” He fiddles around with it for a moment, before letting out a satisfied sound and leaning back. He switches it on again, and instead of floating up to the ceiling, the smoke floats eerily around them, darkening the room slightly and making a creepier, and just better, appearance overall.

Better for scaring people, that is.

“It’s ready!” Usopp exclaims, leaning back. He turns towards Luffy, whispering conspiratorially, “So, here’s what you need to do…”

(Later that night, they flood the dining area with smoke, using their scariest voices for a ghost story and scaring the _shit_ out of their crew.

The beat-down they face from Nami and Sanji after the fact is _totally_ worth it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are so dumb I love them to pieces


	18. dumb pirates steal food from each other (and are secretly soft)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've posted here! I haven't been writing a ton of drabbles because of some bigger projects you'll be seeing in a few days ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

“Robin-chan, here’s your coffee cake!”

Sanji swoops in from the side, presenting her cake to her with his typical flare, and Robin gives him a smile as she takes it from him. “Thank you, Sanji,” she says, and he swoons happily before spinning around, presenting Nami with her own pastry of choice and placing two cups of tea down on the table between them.

Nami glances over, and they share a fond smile tinged with exasperation as she also says, “Thank you, Sanji-kun.”

“Of course, my ladies!” He then turns his head slightly to the side, and calls over his shoulder, “Hey, shitheads! Your snacks are in the kitchen!”

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper perk up from where they’ve been rough-housing in the grass, and Luffy yells excitedly, “Food!” He leaps up – catching both Usopp and Chopper uncomfortably in the gut with a sandaled foot – and dashes towards the kitchen. Usopp and Chopper groan in unison, glaring at their captain’s back, before the word _food_ seems to register in their heads and they jump up and follow.

The remaining men follow into the kitchen in more…normal ways.

(Robin stifles a chuckle.

As if there’s any sort of _normal_ in her crew.

Not that she wants normal, anyway.

She loves her crew just the way they are.)

Nami says dryly, “I wonder what it’s like to have a normal crew.”

Side-eyeing her, Robin asks, already knowing the answer, “Do you really want to know?” Nami pauses, then, and then sighs fondly.

“No, I guess not.”

Robin chuckles fondly and sips at her tea.

(Robin remembers a time where she distrusted them; where she was alone, unwanted, desperate; just looking for some way to end her _pain_. She remembers trying to push them away, betraying them again and again just to get them to give up on her. She remembers losing all hope, throwing all her faith into one last trade, her last and greatest wish being to save her crew; her _family_.

She remembers seeing them from atop the Tower of Justice, hands cuffed behind her back and surrounded by enemies, yet never feeling more at home than when she finally felt that she wanted to _live_.

When they _told_ her to live.

She remembers, and she will never forget.

She wouldn’t give up those memories; her crew, for the world.)

“Luffy, you _asshole_!”

Nami and Robin look over at the door to the kitchen in unison, and Robin’s eyes land there just in time to see Luffy dash out, a mad grin on his face. The grin’s barely visible through his hands plastered against his mouth, holding _something_ in his mouth.

Robin can’t help but laugh as she realizes that must be the snacks of the entire rest of the crew, now lost forever into Luffy’s gluttonous depths.

Usopp and Chopper, in his human form throw themselves out the door at Luffy, who yelps as he’s tackled from behind. “Give us the food _back_!” They yell, crashing down onto the floor.

“I ate it! It’s gone now!”

“You _jerk_!”

And then, Chopper just _bites_ Luffy viciously.

Nami sighs beside Robin, and Robin just laughs.

They continue fighting for a while, but eventually Chopper comes over panting while Luffy and Usopp continue rolling around on the ground, and Robin smiles gently as he collapses next to her, pulling him close and resting his head on her lap. He sinks in, and falls asleep almost instantly as she gently pets his fur.

Her crew is happy, and, not for the first time in the days since she reunited with her crew after the two years, she feels a rush of gratitude that she’s back with them.

Back with her _family_.

Robin brings her drink up to her mouth, watches her crew’s chaos around her, and smiles.

She’s never going to let them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luffy one of these days your crew's gonna kill you for stealing their food and no one will feel sorry for you
> 
> (jk they love each other too much)


End file.
